Underneath the Mask
by GaaraGurl1
Summary: Team 7 tries to sneak a peak under Kakashi's Mask. What they find surprises them...


Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING…sadly I don't own any Naruto related Characters(If I did own Naruto Gaara would be the main character and all the girls accept Temari would have jumped of a cliff). 

Warning: This is NOT a yaoi/yuri fic so far but there is some hints of Narusasu and Kakairu, well a lot of hints of Kakairu. But if I do decide to write another chapter it will be yaoi-ish .

This was gonna be a one-shot, but I might write another chapter about Sasuke telling Naruto his true feelings about him.

xxxoooxxxoooxxxoooxxxoooxxxoooxxxoooxxx

Underneath the Mask

"Aww guys come on!" Naruto pouted as Sakura and Sasuke shook their heads vigorously.

"No!" They both said in unison.

"Buuuut yooouuuu guuuyyysss!" Naruto kept on pouting, with a puppy-dog look on his face. Sasuke secretly thought Naruto was so cute when he acted like that, but its not like he would ever say that out-loud, not when his crazed pink-haired stalker was around at least.

"We should respect his privacy!" Sakura shrieked in Naruto's face "Right Sasuke-Kun?"

Sasuke quickly snapped out of his gaze and started stuttering "Of coarse Sakura-Chan…well not exactly….maybe not-Wait, what are we talking about again?"

"Oh silly Sasuke!" Sakura said while giggling "That Stupid dobe Naruto…" 'ONLY I CAN CALL HIM THAT ' Sasuke muttered.

"Did you say something, Sasuke hun?" Sakura said, while Naruto's eye was twitching 'HUN?'

"Erm…Nope" Sasuke muttered as he growled.

Sakura giggled and once again started to babble on. "Well anyways that stupid dobe over there was thinking about what Kakashi-Sensei looked like without his mask. Stupid idea eh?"

"ITS NOT STUPID!" Naruto said, his usual sparkling blue eyes looking fierce. "HOW ARE WE EVEN SUPPOSED TO TRUST THE MAN IF WE CAN'T SEE HIS FLIPPEN FACE! I MEAN FOR SHINOBI'S SAKE HE IS OUR SENSEI!"

Sasuke and Sakura were baffled and started at Naruto for a while. Who knew he could be so fierce? Surprisingly Sakura didn't have some rude comment, she just muttered under her breath and slumped over to Naruto. "Yeah, Naruto…kun….I guess your right" She sighed.

As much as Sasuke really did want to help Naruto with his "quest" , he knew that a Jounin like Kakashi, the great Copy-Nin of Konoha, wouldn't fall for their mere gennin tactics.

"Do you two really think we could pull this off? And he is a Jounin! I mean, we are trying to trick KAKASHI-SENSEI OF ALL PEOPLE!" Sasuke said, trying to avoid the pouting faces of Sakura and Naruto. Naruto fidgeted a bit and walked over to Sasuke. He softly whispered into Sasuke's ear, his soft voice made the raven-haired boy shiver. "Oh but Sasuke-Kuuuunnn, we could never pull this off without you. Please help me-err us" Naruto said glancing at Sakura.

Sasuke gulped and nodded.

"I guess I could TRY and help."

Sakura jumped on Sasuke and hugged him. Surprisingly Naruto came and hugged Sasuke too, after Sakura un-willingly stopped her "embrace". Sakura's hug couldn't even compare to Naruto's. Naruto's just felt…"Magical" Sasuke said aloud. Once he realized that he had said that while Naruto was still hugging him, he blushed. Sakura looked like she was about to have a fit, but tried to keep her cool in front of Sasuke.

Naruto's mouth stretched into his usual foxy-grin. His arms felt numb since he had them wrapped Sasuke for a while. Behind them Sakura was about to explode, jumping up and down like a loon. "Guys! Its getting late."

Naruto stopped hugging Sasuke and nodded.

"If we even want a chance to get to see Kakashi without his mask we'll have to think of a plan" Sasuke said. "My house after training tomorrow, got it?"

Naruto and Sakura nodded and turned around to head home.

xxoooxxxoooxxxoooxxxoooxxxoooxxxoooxxx

"They are a bit distracted" Kakashi thought. "No correction-they are VERY distracted!"

That day at training Naruto had been trying to hit a nearby tree with a kunai, which was expected of mere ACADEMY students, but Naruto kept missing. Sakura was supposed to see how many times she could kick a target in a minute. She kicked it 3 times. Sasuke was supposed to be practicing letting chakra out of his hands, and chakra was coming out, but DEFINATLEY not out of his hands.

"This is gonna be a long day." Kakashi sighed xxxoooxxxoooxxxoooxxxoooxxxoooxxxoooxxx A few hours later, Naruto's kunai where scattered all over their training field, but none in the tree. Sasuke's chakra was still coming from disturbing places, and Sakura couldn't even hit the target with her foot more than 3 times.

Kakashi kept thinking why Iruka had given him THIS group of kids. The "future hokage", the Uchiha, and Pinky. 'What have I done to deserve this! Oh Iruka…If I could get my hands on you…I'd never hurt RuRu-Kun…Wha? What am I thinking." While Kakashi was having a mental battle with himself, the training wasn't getting any better. It was actually getting worse, if possible.

"I CAN'T TAKE IT! IRU-Oh, you three are still here huh? Go home! I mean training is over." Kakashi said while muttering to himself.

xxxoooxxxoooxxxoooxxxoooxxxoooxxxoooxxx

After training, Sakura and Naruto followed Sasuke to the Uchiha Manor. It was a giant two story house, the yard was perfectly kept, everything inside was were it was supposed to be. There wasn't a mere speck of dirt to be seen. The walls were light grey and dull white, no pictures to be seen.

"Whoah. Sasuke…your place…ITS FLIPPEN AWESOME!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Yeah, I guess." Sasuke said with his same 'I'm to cool for you' expression. "I'm all alone. I had to learn to take care of myself you know."

"I'm all alone too. But my place isn't half as clean as yours. Heck mine isn't half as big!" Naruto said running up and down the halls. It seemed endless.

Sasuke blushed. Naruto made him feel this way? Sakura was about to have another fit, but instead said "Guys, remember why we are here! We need to figure out how to get Kakashi sensei to take his mask off!"

Both the boys nodded in agreement, and they all went into a nearby room. It seemed like a library, with at least a dozen book-shelves lining the walls, all filled up to every inch in books. They all sat down at table.

"So…what now?" Sakura said after a long silence.

Nothing. Even the great Sasuke Uchiha couldn't think of anything.

"Maybe we should just give it a-" Sasuke began but he was cut off.

"RAMEN!!!"

"Naruto! Stop thinking about food!"

"No. Tomorrow we should treat him to ramen!"

"Naruto how could feeding him help us?" Sakura said.

"Sakura, don't you get it? Yeah…it's the perfect plan Naruto" Sasuke said actually SMILING and Naruto. Sakura still looked baffled.

"Sakura, no man can eat with a-" Naruto began.

"Mask on. So if we-" Sasuke said, picking of from where he had interrupted Naruto.

"Treat him to ramen he would-" Naruto said.

"Have to take his mask off." Sasuke concluded.

Sakura simply nodded. 'Oh no' She thought to herself. 'They are finishing each others sentences. Not a good sign.'

xxxoooxxxoooxxxoooxxxoooxxxoooxxxoooxxx

They all three arrived at the bridge at noon, where they always met Kakashi for training. Of coarse, they had to wait another half hour since Kakashi was never on time for anything, even if his life depended on it.

Right when Kakashi appeared they kids ran up to him.

Kakashi had to make up some excuse now. "Sorry guys-and girl, on the way here I had to…umm…there was a cat up in a tree, yeah that's it, And I had to…"

"Ahh we don't care." Sakura said.

"We would like to treat you to ramen!"

"Wha?"

"Ichiraku . Eat ramen. With us. NOW." Sasuke said , well demanded\  
\  
xxxoooxxxoooxxxoooxxxoooxxxoooxxxoooxxx

At Ichiraku, the best ramen shop in Konoha, Team 7 and their sensei each sat on a stool at the counter.

"Four chicken-and-pork ramen bowls please" Naruto said grinning. "My treat."

In a matter of minutes, their ramen was brought to the counter. Naruto smiled at the fresh aroma of ramen, the smell he loved so much. He picked up his chopsticks, watching Kakashi along with the others….

The trio gasped.

"Is that even possible"

"Not for a human."

"DID YOU JUST SEE THAT!"

"That's not exactly healthy."

Kakashi had broken his chopsticks apart, taken his mask of, and eaten every noodle in about 2 seconds flat.  
No way even Neji or Hinata, with their 360 degrees vision, could have caught that.

Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke sat there, mouths gaping open in awe.

"Is anything wrong?" Kakashi said confused.

"Nothing-at-all"

xxxoooxxxoooxxxoooxxxoooxxxoooxxxoooxxx

Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura finished their ramen within ten minutes.

Naruto reached into his pocket to get money to pay for the ramen, but he stopped when Sasuke's voice said "No Naruto, allow me"

Sasuke took some cash from his pocket and set it on the table.

Naruto mouthed a "Thanks" at him. All Sasuke did to respond was smile.

xxxoooxxxoooxxxoooxxxoooxxxoooxxxoooxxx

They were all three back at Sasuke's house, at the same table thinking of a new plan.

"Well giving him food didn't work at all." Sakura said, sighing.

"Nope" Naruto said, slouching back in his chair.

"Tomorrows Saturday." Sasuke said. "Since we don't have training, maybe we should just follow him around. He has to take it off at least once."

Naruto shrugged. " Worth a try"

xxxoooxxxoooxxxoooxxxoooxxxoooxxxoooxxx

Team 7 hid in a tree, they were all squeeze on one tree limb. They watched as Kakashi walked put of the apartment complex which he lived in.

He continued to walk down the street, and Team 7 jumped from tree to tree trying to follow their sensei.

He stopped at several stores and places, and his stalkers had trouble keeping up with him. He stepped out of Konoha's Adult book-store and walked down the street, nose in his Icha-Icha Paradise book. After walking about 3 blocks he stopped dead in his tracks. He stared at poster plastered to a building wall. He gapped at the sight. A man in his early 20's chasing after a gorgeous woman dressed in nothing but a bikini. It read "Icha-Icha Paradise: The movie"

Kakashi gasped and ran down the street towards the movie theater. " I must reserve tickets!!"

"What a pervert" All three of the genin sighed.

xxxoooxxxoooxxxoooxxxoooxxxoooxxxoooxxx

After following Kakashi, Team 7 was exhausted. How many places does that man travel to in a day?

Suddenly Sakura shrieked. " NARUTO, STOP PINCHING MY BUTT!"

"Wha? Sakura, I'm not pinching your butt…" Naruto said, showing her his hands, which was in no way near Pinky's back-side.

"Oh sorry Naruto. Sasuke, is it you?" Sakura said while blushing.

"No, my hands are right here" The Uchiha said, glancing down at his hands that were clasped underneath his chin.

"THEN WHAT IS TOUCHING ME!"

Sakura looked behind her, and gasped in horror.

There sitting was a brown fuzzy creature with a bushy tail.

"A SQIRREL?"

xxxoooxxxoooxxxoooxxxoooxxxoooxxxoooxxx

At about 4:00pm, the Genin group found themselves following Kakashi-Sensei into a park?

"What would he be doing in a park?" Sasuke said softly.

All three of them looked down and gasped. Kakashi had seated himself at a bench….RIGHT UNDER THE TREE SASUKE,SAKURA,AND NARUTO! With his nose still stuck in Icha-Icha Paradise.

Sakura let out a squeal

"Sakura, SHUSH!" Naruto said, louder than he meant it to be.

"Don't tell me to shush!" Sakura said, pushing Naruto.

Naruto nearly fell, but clung on and shoved Sakura.

In about 5 minutes, Naruto had fallen out of the tree, Sakura was hanging on a branch, and Sasuke was left banging his head against the tree trunk.

"Do you think he noticed?" Naruto said rather innocently.  
Kakashi didn't even look up from his book. "He noticed" he said, rather amused.

Sasuke stopped beating the tree with his head long enough to say "Busted" and continued banging his head on the tree.

xxxoooxxxoooxxxoooxxxoooxxxoooxxxoooxxx

They were back Sasuke's house once again, same table.

They were thinking of new plan for at least an hour now. Finally it struck Naruto.

"No one takes a bath with a mask on"

"Naruto, if you are thinking about following him into the shower…"

"No! But close!"

Xxxoooxxxoooxxxoooxxxoooxxxoooxxxoooxxx

7:30am.Naruto slowly crept in the Ninja Academy. It was about 30 minutes before classes started, and Iruka was sitting at his desk reviewing papers. "Ah Naruto, how nice to see my favorite student again!"

"Mornin' Iruka! I was wondering if you…umm.."

"What, Naruto?"

"I was wondering if you could come with me, Sasuke, and Sakura to the hot springs tonight."

"Ahh, Naruto. Sorry but I have papers to grade."

"Kakashi will be there you know…"

"On second thought, I think I can make it!"

Meanwhile, Sasuke was waiting outside Kakashi's apartment. Right when Kakashi opened the door, Sasuke shrieked "HOT-SPRINGS!"

"Um, hello?" Kakashi said, clearly confused.

"Oh, um, I mean" Sasuke looked down at the "script"(a rolled up piece of pink stationary that had what he had to say, prepared by Sakura)/"I…inviteyoutothehotspringstonight….meNarutoandSakura…pleasecomeforIruka…" He said, rather quickly.

Kakashi stared. "In English please?"

"Sakura, Naruto, and Sasuke-I mean me…Or I…"

Kakashi chuckled to himself. The boy was clearly not the social type.

Sasuke eventually gave up trying to talk to the sensei and shoved a the piece of paper in his sensei's hand.

Kakashi read the girly hand righting, which was clearly Sakura's. "A hot spring?"

"Iruka would be awfully disappointed if you didn't show up"  
"Iruka?"

xxxoooxxxoooxxxoooxxxoooxxxoooxxxoooxxx

Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura walked down the street towards the hot spring/steam room.

"So, Naruto, how did you know Iruka and Kakashi like each other?"

"Simple really." Naruto said, grinning. "Every time Iruka complained about Kakashi's messy Mission report, he smiles. When they pass by each other, they BOTH blush. And when I say 'Iruka' in front of Kakashi, he squirms around. Quite obvious."

Sasuke and Sakura nodded.

xxxoooxxxoooxxxoooxxxoooxxxoooxxxoooxxx

Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke had reached the Hot spring about 10 minutes ago. Now they were all 3 dressed in nothing but towels.

"There is no way that Kakashi would wear his mask here, of all places"

Iruka was already relaxing in the warm bubbling water when the 3 stepped in. " Has Kakashi arrived yet"  
Sakura said, looking around for the silver-headed Jounin.

"Nope, you kids should know he is never on time for anything. The three sighed and nodded. They all sat down in the water, and got comfortable. Sakura noticed Sasuke sitting awfully close to Naruto. She grunted, but no one noticed.

A figure started to emerge from all the steam. "Kakashi!" everyone said at once. Iruka just wanted to see Kakashi in general, but the other genin beside him couldn't wait to see what was always hidden under a navy blue mask.

Kakashi finally got close enough for them to see him.

Iruka smiled. Naruto gapped. Sasuke cursed. Sakura gasped.

"Ahh, nice to see you again, Iruka-kun."

"Like wise" Iruka said, a broad grin on his face.

Iruka felt a hand tug at the single towel that was covering him.

"I Have to…um…go check on something…" Iruka said, tilting his head from Kakashi to the door, and then to Kakashi again. Kakashi understood. "Iruka wait, I'll help too!" They both disappeared into the fog.

Sasuke slapped the water, Sakura let out a angry sigh, and Naruto was gaping, mouth wide open.

"No, he didn't wear a mask. He wrapped a dish-rag around his face instead. A dish-rag. A DISH-RAG!"

xxxoooxxxoooxxxoooxxxoooxxxoooxxxoooxxx

The next day, Kakashi was early? He was also excited.

"Naruto, you are going to Iruka's place for dinner tonight, ne?

"Um…yah."

"Well, expect me there! And is he a good cook?"

Naruto's mouth was gapping open, his eye was twitching, and he was nodding at the same time.

"Sensei?" Naruto asked.

"Hn?"

Naruto jumped on Kakashi, and was reaching for his mask. Kakashi pushed the blonde of and smirked-underneath his mask.

"So this is what this was all about? You seeing what is underneath my mask. Tsk-Tsk."

Naruto grunted.

"Do you really 'wanna know?"

"YES!"

"Fine" Kakashi slowly pulled down the navy-blue cloth that covered the bottom half of his face. Revealed was…

"Another mask! Surprise?" The Jounin said, trying to resist from bursting out laughing.

"WHA?"

* * *

"

I was inspired to write this after seeing episode 213 I think it was. This is where team 7 tried to sneak a peak under Kakashi's mask. It's somewhat different from my story, but still along with the Drunken Lee episode it was one of the funniest.:)


End file.
